


Written in the Stars

by incandescence



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the heart rules the mind, heart bearers must undertake a journey to find love from the moment of their creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

They say love itself is a kind of force. It’s not exactly like gravitational force, whereby all masses are attracted to one another no matter the circumstances. Nor is it similar to electric force, in which attraction and repulsion only occur between charged particles. Instead, love can be compared to magnetism, the resulting effect being that two heart bearers are brought together. The difference is that instead of being attracted or repelled by any particle with the right conditions, a heart is much more specific with what it requires and what it doesn’t. It only wants one other.

All entities in the universe are alone from the moment of creation. A fusion of dust particles and clouds of gas, they are born with hearts and the burning desire for another. Their heart’s craving is the first thing the bearer knows and it will be the one thing sustaining them until they find it.

Some are lucky, finding their soul mate in only a few million years. Others spend their entire lives searching to no avail. Nobody can really say what it is this force of attraction entails - there is no visible sign of any kind of force field and so no indication in which direction to start searching. Some say you know it when you know it, the instant it happens, and when it does, your heart will rejoice.

The opposite of love is hate, and your heart decides that too. It doesn’t happen often, however. Some theorise that it is because the pain is so excruciating; others pin it down to the heart’s determination to not let anything detract from its original goal. Over time, the general consensus is that is likely to do with both.

Yuta is one such being and has lived through the one orbit of the sun. He can still remember the exact moment he gained consciousness, the moment his heart first spoke to him. The feeling that washed over him upon realising he was alone will remain with him forever, as will the sadness that settled deep inside his soul. Confusion came next and the resulting combination was powerful enough to be crippling, sending him into a state of paralysis for the next hundred years. For how long he could have continued like this he would never know, having been unexpectedly roused after some time.

“You’re new aren’t you?” the stranger asked, peering down at Yuta.

His curious gaze caused Yuta to cower slightly and shrink back into himself. The presence of another being was a new experience, one that terrified him and yet he longed for it, yearned for him to stay, because it made the loneliness subside just a little.

“Y-yes.” Words felt unfamiliar on his tongue and voice alien to his ears – it took Yuta a while to understand that the sound was coming from him.

The stranger contemplated for only a moment before extending an invitation. “Come with me,” he said.

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“Taisuke. And you?”

“Yuta.”

The invitation was for entry into an open cluster, and Yuta’s next thousand years was spent with them. Jun was its leader, and most of the members were young like Yuta. Yuta learnt many things whilst with them, and will always regard this experience invaluable. Taisuke left soon after they met - he had found his partner travelling within a passing cluster. Yuta was there to witness it all, the moment they crossed paths, the moment they realised they were meant to be. It was a truly a sight to behold.

Jun and Nino had taken great pleasure in being the ones to bring them together.

“Promise me something,” Taisuke said as he bid Yuta goodbye, Wataru hovering contentedly behind him. “Never give up.”

Yuta himself parted ways with the cloud shortly afterwards. He once asked why Taisuke was still travelling with them, being much older and more experienced than many of the others. Taisuke had replied that he enjoyed the company, that being surrounded by so many others eased his solitude. Yuta struggled to comprehend, because sometimes he felt even lonelier than when he was actually on his own.

Now, two hundred and ten million years later, he’s still carrying the sadness around like a rock residing deep inside that he can’t get rid of. He travels and travels, and his heart guides him every step of the way.

He often wonders why they’re all bound in this way, bound to the search for something more, but after millions of years he’s not any closer to figuring it out. All he knows is the hope that there is something, _anything_ , and that somewhere within him lies the inexplicable desire to find it.

Yuta sees and experiences things on his journey, things that are so wondrous they take his breath away, things that are so dismal it frightens him to the core. He was almost blown away by a violent hurricane one time when he ventured a little too close, the gaseous fumes having piqued his curiosity. Luckily he was saved by a passing cluster, al of whom worked together to ease his passage through the strong winds. Afterwards they had asked him to join them, and he’d almost accepted out of sheer gratefulness.

Seventeen fiercely protective moons next blocked his path, forcing him to admire the beautiful aquamarine sheen of the next planet from afar. Yuta’s heart was more than content to do so, but a part of mourned the lost opportunity for further exploration.

Somewhere between this and an elaborate network of rings he meets another pair. Being around them actually makes him somewhat happy, so he stops to linger.

“Not once was I worried,” Junnosuke tells him fondly. “I always believed there was someone out there waiting for me.”

Tadayoshi smiles at both of them. “I knew he would come.”

They again tell him not to lose hope; Yuta doesn’t quite understand what he’s supposed to be hoping for.

The King is as impressive as everyone makes it out to be; fast, angry, dangerous, and only some of it can be attributed to the four royal guards and twelve foot soldiers surrounding it. After a _very_ cautious inspection around its perimeter, he rather gladly ascertains that there is nothing here for him either.

Yuta has heard stories of those who couldn’t take the loneliness and imploded from the inside. Sometimes he hears them the moment it happens, their last terrifying cry of despair, the burst of light that suddenly fills the sky, the deafening silence that follows.

It’s the silence that hurts the most.

The sun has now orbited another three times. Yuta has begun to converse with his heart a little more and as a result understands it a little better. It will be a lifelong pursuit but progress is progress. He’s discovered, for instance, how alike they really are – both can be stubborn, sometimes even fiercely so, and usually over the most trivial of things. When Yuta once mentioned that he liked the colour yellow, finding consolation in its warmth, his heart maintained that purple was infinitely nicer and didn’t speak to him for a decade.

It hates blue with a passion.

All he knows is that they were travelling in opposite directions. He never even got a glimpse, being suddenly thrown backwards, his heart pinning him down to prevent him from moving. It furiously thrashes around as though trying to escape and Yuta has never experienced such excruciating pain before.

“What..what is it?” he asks in between gasps.

“Blue,” it snarls.

“Blue?”

There was no response, so Yuta tenses, feeling the strains of his heart communicating with the other. He thinks about its bearer, how they were most likely in the same state of pain and confusion, torn between wanting to reach out towards them and wishing this encounter had never happened.

“We’ve reached an agreement,” it finally murmurs. Slightly calmer, it tells him to take a detour to ensure they don’t meet.

He asks what will happen if they do.

The answer he receives is exactly what he expected but it frightens him because he can’t imagine anything that could hurt more than this.

The fear subsides, but Yuta will always remember this experience. It makes going on difficult, the fact that he’s not allowed to forget, because the moment it seems like he has, the sensation comes back to hit him with full force. There is no choice but to keep pushing on because he knows there is nothing for him elsewhere, so Yuta steels himself and does what he must.

In his darkest moments, he isn’t even sure that there _is_ anything waiting for him ahead.

A visit to the polar ice caps comes next and combined with the hostile atmosphere and the intense cold, it is the first time he’s actually had the inclination to turn back. Upon closer examination Yuta can clearly see the scars that litter its surface, the now empty channels, and he wonders what came first - the wounds or the tears.

Glancing at his surroundings, it is all he can do to stop himself from falling to pieces as he suddenly realises what loneliness can cause if allowed to win; walls stripped down methodically, leaving absolutely nowhere to hide.

“Remember the others,” his heart urges, but no matter how much Yuta tries, tragic cries still echo in his ears and barren landscapes still cloud his vision, both overpowering the few happy memories he’s able to dredge up.

His journey continues, however, because his heart won’t allow him to surrender, and he’s never been able to say no to it, not really.

It takes him to a moon, the fifth largest in the system, and Yuta can actually feel his worries slowly ebbing away the moment he crosses the threshold of her realm. She forces him to halt his search for a while, a good thing in retrospect because the longer he stays the more refreshed he feels, and he can’t remember when, or if, he’s ever felt this calm.

Something inside him begins to stir only when he approaches the middle of the ecosphere. At first Yuta doesn’t think anything of it but then his heart is trying to tell him something and it’s the most excited it has ever been.

“Oh,” is all he can say when he understands the reason for its elation. Suddenly he’s nervous and jittery, his trembling heart doing nothing at all to help.

“Stop that,” he mutters, partly because it’s uncomfortable, mostly because it’s unfamiliar, the way he can feel it fluttering anxiously from everywhere within him.

It urges him forward eagerly so after only a moments hesitation he complies, spurred by both curiosity and longing.

If he thought he experienced pain before it was nothing compared to now. It begins as a tingling sensation, feathery light and strangely pleasant. As he gets closer though it starts to burn, and a moment later there’s light spilling out from all directions, momentarily blinding him. It takes him a moment to understand that there are two sources of light, but he can see it now, the clear distinction between the two very different colours; one an incandescent yellow and the other a brilliant shade of mauve.

His mind registers that both of them are moving towards each other, but only when his heart actually seems to swell does Yuta belatedly realises how close they are, circling each other warily. Some kind of force is keeping their positions locked in this way and it feels just right.

For the first time he feels whole, and as all the pieces of information he’s ever gathered fall into place, Yuta finally understands.

Taking a deep breath he decides to be the one to break the silence.

“What’s your name?”

He waits and he waits, a minute feeling like an eternity, his heart beating so loudly he’s afraid he won’t hear the reply.

But hear it he does.

“My name is Toshiya.”


End file.
